epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeoBranwen711/Ruby Rose vs Buffy Summers. Epic Rap Battles: RWBY vs History Series Premiere
Hello, and welcome to the series premiere of me and ROM's new series, Epic Rap Battles: RWBY vs History! Finally! This is a series I've wanted to do for a while, and after ROM became a fan of RWBY, I felt it would be the best series for him to finally start showing his writing in, besides him so far only guesting in stuff. Today's battle is between the main protagonist of RWBY, Ruby Rose, facing off against the main protagonist off the cult classic TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers, in a battle of teenaged girls apart of a team of other teenagers that fight monsters and go to school and weiiiird things happen! I'd like to dedicate this battle to Drak as this was an idea he wanted to do for his series, and since he's gone, it's not gonna happen ;~;. I'd like to thank Mit for making the Title Cards, the little portrait things in the infobox, helping with coding (doesn't this battle look nicer than all the other ones I've posted?) AND for doing a splendid job writing as Buffy, because me and ROM didn't know shit about her. Thanks jabroni. I'd also like to thank Stoff for the excellent cover (he'll be doing all the covers for this series, being the lovely person he is) and thank Joe for chiseling Ruby's verses, they wouldn't be NEARLY as good as they are now without him, thanks Joebroni. And now, without further ado, the battle some of you have been waiting for! There's a lot of space here in coding so uh Idk Words! Beat Introduction Epic Rap Battles: Rwby vs History! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Ruby Rose:' I have a plan! I’m gonna bring Crescent Rose to the occasion Your winter flows show no sense of the end of summer celebrations Bite! That sucks! I’m a huntress and a shining beacon to reckon with You’re a bimbo, hanging ‘bout with a recluse and a failed witch! You’d fawn over my faunus friend and find that the Rooster crows, Keep your Scooby crew away from the remnant of your jokes! On my signal, guys! Attack! Breach the gap in her plot, quick! I’m bonding with my bros while you have your baes in bondage! 'Buffy Summers:' I only have that, because my style’s off the chain Truth is, I remain as a the slayer even when the stakes are raised ‘Cause where I come from, it takes more than some garlic I battled out Dracula, I can take some corset-wearing harlot Popping off from the top of Dawn; stopping monsters at the Bronx spot I’ve got a lot of rep; I can still kick your ass while donning pom-poms You got your namesake right; you’re a huge thorn in my side You kill Grimm for fun? I slay to protect my people over the night 'Ruby Rose:' If you could slay a beat like the undead then it would still be grimm I'm as beautiful as a Rose, while you're just a weed from Whedon I will avenge Pyrrha and fight for what is good without fear! Indeed! Errr... You fight for the supernatural like you’re a demonic cheerleader! I will defeat ya! If you try to spit flows with the Grimm’s Reaper! Take a scythe to the knee and then be shot! No scope! No cheater! I have Faith that with this rhyme, you will be with Angels for the third time An abusive girlfriend to Spike, that's a worse love story than Twilight 'Buffy Summers:' I’m spreading cheer at day and instilling fear at night Keeping Sunnydale safe and always prepared for a fight I’m the girl you want by your side when situations get dire Spitting it hotter than the night when the gymnasium was on fire I did it to save the school, you start food fights to be reckless Your scythe’s also a gun? You assume I’m something to mess with See me on the graveyards, I knew this shouldn’t be hard I’ll leave you like your sister: beaten, bleeding, weak, and disarmed Who won?! Who's next?! You Decide! Epic Rap Battles: RWBY vs History! Who won? Ruby Rose Buffy Summers Hints: Decoded Stake vs Scythe: Stakes are used to kill vampires, Buffy uses stakes to kill vampires, Ruby uses a scythe, p easy to understand. Hint(s): Category:Blog posts